


bright

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Burning of the Ships at Losgar, Camping, Family Outings, Fëanorian Week 2019, Gen, Poetry, reverse poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Amras remembers two fiery nights.





	bright

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM 3/23 and Feanorian Week! I can't believe the prompts matched up so well??? For B2MeM it was Villain from the Archetypes card and "Amrod and Amras: pranksters extraordinaire" from the Silm Fanon Tropes card... AND it happened to be the Ambarussa day for Feanorian Week!! The prompts I went with for them were Childhood, Regrets, and Twin.
> 
> Okay so this trope can be fun but... Just cuz they have red hair and are twins doesn’t make them Fred and George Weasley, yall!! I like to imagine it was other people pranking /them/. They are the youngest, after all.
> 
> This was very hard to write and I’m not entirely satisfied with it—there are sections where the plot gets very muddy and hard to follow—but whatever, I’m done with it, and it's not like Amras's mental state was very good while remembering this anyway. Hope you like it!

Burning bright,  
our two souls—  
never parted  
by any fate.

I wish we had  
made better, together,  
before running off on adventures.

Lazing around,  
we wasted our youth.  
but I don't regret it.  
I've killed  
all my doubts  
about Father and his plans.

No one but me imagined  
I could have stopped it—  
that is, the fire  
he started.  
He laughed,  
watching it burn  
apologized—  
That villain, our father, never  
could get the steel working right.

He shouted to Curvo, who would  
help him out  
with the fire.

You were lost, burning  
your hands  
too late  
trying to help,  
until Tyelko grabbed  
you and squeezed you  
until you shouted.

Nelyo was angry  
when he heard your screams.  
They had to hold him back.  
He never liked to be tricked.  
Tyelko was so proud!  
You slipped away  
from us,  
but that fell apart all too fast.

Retaliate the joke later...  
 _that_ he could!  
He thought it was a prank;  
you were still there.  
Nelyo figured it out first—  
You weren't.

You were by my side  
when I realized  
fear  
could not change  
warmth  
in my heart.

Watching the fire burn,  
my brothers and father and I...  
I'll always remember that night.

* * *

I'll always remember that night:  
my brothers and father and I  
watching the fire burn.

In my heart,  
warmth  
could not change  
fear  
when I realized  
you weren't  
by my side.  
You were—

Nelyo figured it out first.  
You were still  _there_.  
He thought it was a prank,  
that he could  
retaliate the joke later,  
but that fell apart all too fast.

From us  
you slipped away.  
(Tyelko was so proud,  
he never liked to be tricked.)

They had to hold him back  
when he heard your screams.  
Nelyo was angry—  
until you shouted—  
you—and squeezed—you—  
until Tyelko grabbed,  
trying to help  
your hands.

(Too late.)

You were lost, burning  
with the fire.  
"Help him out!"  
he shouted to Curvo, who would—  
 _could_  get the steel-working right.

That villain, our father, never  
apologized.  
He laughed,  
watching it burn.

He started  
the fire.

I could have stopped it!  
No one but me imagined  
about Father and his plans...  
all  _my_ doubts...

I've killed,  
but I don't regret it.

We wasted our youth  
lazing around  
before running off on adventures  
made better together.

I wish we had  
—by any fate—  
never parted  
our two souls  
burning bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
